The Curse of Iesha (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 2
All of them looked at Dante. The latter started to sweat and pulled on his scarf in embarrassment, "I...it's just she can be dangerous to anyone. I've...uh...heard of her." "Well, maybe it's just a myth!" Bash shrugged, "Let's keep playing this game and take our mind off it! Would you like to join us, Dante?" After saying yes, Dante joined in on their Halloween Truth or Dare game. Some picked truths, others picked dares, but they were all equally weird in a way. "Eska, truth or dare?" Benny asked Eska. "Pff! Truth," Eska answered, "I did a lot of dares in a row," she noted to the sombrero hat on her head. "So...how come you dressed up as me?" Benny coyly asked. Eska straightened and coughed, "Uh...I...this..eh...Dante, truth or dare?" "Shouldn't you answer Benny's question first?" Dante pointed to him. "Later," Eska immediately answered, "Truth or Dare?" Dante swayed towards the choices while the others anticipated his answer, "Um...I think I'll do a dare. Just don't make me do anything ''too ''embarrassing!" "Oh...this isn't embarrassing," Eska admitted, "I dare you to summon Iesha!" "Wh-what?!" Dante exclaimed. "If she really ''isn't ''a myth," Eska explained, "Then I'd have an explanation on why you would be scared. Or are you...chicken?" Eska mischievously smiled. "I-I'm no chicken!" Dante put his hands on his hips, "I can be daring sometimes!" "Dante, you don't have to," Spiro mentioned, "But that means you're out of the game." "Alright..." Dante took a deep breath, "I'll do it. But...you have been warned." Later that night, Dante was done setting up the seance with salt, a few Smurfberries, and peanut butter, in which Eska kept eating out of the jar. "Don't break the circle of salt," Dante commanded, "Otherwise, the gates she is trapped in won't open." "Now...what do we need to do?" Britze asked. "You cover one Smurfberry in peanut butter," Dante instructed by smearing the whole thing in it, "Then set it down on the one side of the candle." He picked up the other one, "And the other one, must have a spot of saliva." "I got this!" Eska was about to spit in her hand, but Dante stopped her. "Wait! The berry mustn't be covered in a lot of it," Dante explained, "Only the tiniest bit must be placed on it." With those words, he placed a small kiss on the side and set it on the other side of the candle. Eska retched, "I'm never looking at kissing the same way again." "Now, I light the candle," Dante got out a match, lit it on fire, and placed part of the flame on the candle. Once he waved the match to put the fire out, he explained the final step, "Now, everyone join hands." They followed his instruction, but when Eska took Benny's hand, she jolted it away in surprise. She grabbed it again, smiling awkwardly and blushing, "It...it's just for the....the...this thing." "Now, repeat after me," Dante instructed, "Iesha, Iesha, come out and play." "Iesha, Iesha, come out and play," They repeated. "So we will have a really fun day," Dante concluded. "So we will have a really fun day," Once they repeated those last lines, the circle started to glow, and a beam of light shot out from it. When it disappeared, a female ghost stood in its place, revealing her bright eyes and ghostly ponytail. Dante hid under the table so she wouldn't see him. "Who...who has released me?" Previous Next Category:By StormieCreater Category:The Curse of Iesha chapters Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story